grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Surf
Description The tropical island of Big Surf has been known as a tropical paradise to most. The island's natives have a deep and rich culture that dates back for hundreds of years. The island is sizable, but is mostly uninhabited as most of the population lives in a town near the shore. Every year the village has been struck my a massive tidal wave which floods most of the island until it passes. For roughly five hours, the entire land mass becomes almost inhabitable. To ensure they can continue living where their history lies, architects build a massive tower that sits in the center of the town. The unknown, the material of the tower is strong enough to withstand the wave and protect any and everyone inside it. Despite the danger of the wave, many people stay outside of the tower every year, determined to test their strength and see if they can withstand the force of it. Some people even try to surf it, as foolhardy as that may be. Player History The two bounty hunting crews, Corona Company and Visceral, came to the island of Big Surf at about the worse time possible. The arrival of the mile high wave and most possibly the biggest in the whole world, would come at nighttime. And with only a day to spend on the island that was being torn apart in preparation for Thunderhead Crest, there was almost nothing to do. Nothing to do except find out about the island. From what happened in the past to the virtually indescructable metal used to protect them. Shit happened until they went inside the Mau Loa, save for Argo who rode the wave unsuccessfully and was saved by Nalunani, who became Surfing King. Now this is where shit picks up as Thunderhead Crest came and broke a hole in the basement of the building. Why? Cause some bastard messed up the ritual circle. Well from there things really picked up. As the 20 million beri pirate Razorbane left the Mau Loa and the two warriors Aukanai'i and Kekoa chased him down. Silver, Katrina, and Souij left the building when it was safe to to chase him down as well. Aukanai'i and Kekoa lost, but not before killing most of those bastards. Silver, Katrina, and Souji fought Razorbane and two other pirates who were not given a name cause I'm lazy as fuck inside the ruins. Argo fought the 10 million beri pirate Fang and freed Makani, the legendary warrior of the island. And eventually they won.THE END. Notable People Things to Note * Every year there is a enormous tidal wave that comes once a year and submerges the entire island. * A large tower made from an unknown material is strong enough to resist the wave. * There is a vault build into the ground on somewhere on the island which houses most of the island's gold. It is said that this vault is constructed from the same materials as the tower. * The island is pretty close culturally to the actual island of Hawaii. * The wave has passed. Category:Location Category:Island Category:Village